highscriptiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandr Mikhailov
Alexandr "The Just" Mikhailov was the 5th and final president of Russia and the founder of the Russian Block. Ideologies Alexandr was arguably one of the most powerful figures in his life time and revolutionized economy, industry, governmental and justice systems in Russia. He was at heart a technocrat, much like the Antichrist, and posed a great threat to the G-SEC controlled United Nations and United States. Economic And Industrial Revolutions Shortly after his election as the 5th and final president, Alexandr immediately started reforming industrial infrastructures in Russia. He arrested, incarcerated any and every corrupt official that involved in scandals or unlawful gains known as the Trials Of Alexandr. All unlawful gains were absorbed by the government, and put in use to finance his revolution. He granted incentives to the factory workers and promoted the lifestyle of a laborer, but greatly improved retirement and health benefits of the workers. This was a promise he fulfilled as his presidential campaign vows. Factories are revised to use autonomous robots and exoskeleton to the workers, allowing them to have easier and more effective jobs. He gained the heart of the workers that formed majority of the Russia and unyielding support of his people. Energy Reforms Alexandr believed that the future lied in nuclear energy, and retrofitted many existing nuclear power plants. His most important feat was the remake of the Vladimir Ilyich Lenin Nuclear Power Plant II, remade a whole new plantasyon just 1 km next to the sarcophagus of the contaminated power plant. His most important and not well known instruction was to convert spent reactor fuel (uranium-235) to polonium, to be weaponized in masses. He also donated generous amounts to the KGB to be used in assassinations or so called "incantations", as his rivals infamously were getting cancer. He also dedicated large lands to build factories for uranium and polonium enrichment. Reformation of KGB KGB was a covert force that was operating autonomously to ensure the future of Russia. Alexandr, instead of seizing the power of KGB and brokered a agreement between his government and KGB to ensure a coordial existence with his new government and KGB. Alexandr granted military like powers to conscript, and arm citizens for their cause. KGB granted other rights to conduct operations as they wished, but had to report Alexandr in real time. KGB would be represented in an official government ministry, called Ministry of Intelligence, and Elaine Kodelenko was appointed as the first and last minister. KGB provided significant intelligence in Trials of Alexandr and securing many technologies from both Metahuman Sect and other nations for Alexandr to integrate into his highly industrial regime. KGB also silenced many rivals or naysayers of Alexandr, and done media censorship many times to ensure his political survival, and a assurance in his revolution. Governmental Reforms Alexandr acted as a true technocrat in his reign, and appointed ministers who are truly are competent, qualified and wise to their areas. He also granted them powers to form their own miniature hierarchies to put right people in right places, and ensured that only masters of their own areas are in place. All prior ministers and their related positions were thoroughly investigated by the KGB and put on trial for corruption. Justice Reforms Alexandr believed that justice can be as cruel as the criminal who break the law. With the help of KGB, he created new form of public executions that live streamed. Convicted criminals would be punished with the way that the public wanted and voted online, and the punishment would be live streamed to the world. No distinction was made, and no limits were included in these punishments as long as the public agreed, and were carried out exactly as it was petitioned. These public executions captivated masses, both inside and outside from the Russian Block and was extremely popular in the Orthodox Terra. He was nicknamed "Alexandr The Just" after just a few live streams.